


Big Deal

by tornyourdress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: There's a difference between thinking about kissing your best friend and having it actually happen.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2004 (pre-OotP).

Padma kisses a girl this one time when a bunch of the Ravenclaws are playing Spin the Bottle and after that she’s convinced she’s the queen of cool just ‘cause she’s had Cho Chang’s tongue in her mouth. Yeah, okay, Cho’s pretty and she plays Quidditch, big deal. It’s not like she’s choosy about who she kisses. I know for a fact that Hermione kissed her last year and that it went a bit further than that, so I don’t get why Padma acts so fucking superior just ‘cause she’s kissed a girl.

How different can it be from kissing a guy, anyway? I mean, a mouth is a mouth is a mouth. And kissing is totally overrated in the first place, if you ask my opinion. I used to kiss Seamus all the time when we were together, or he’d kiss me, and it was really nothing special. I don’t get what all the fuss is about.

Anyway, ‘cause Padma’s kissed a girl, Parvati decides that she wants to, too, because she can’t stand that her sister’s had this experience that she hasn’t. Parvati never says it out loud, but I think she thinks that she’s got the monopoly on being flirty and doing stuff like that, so she has to go and catch up now. Or get ahead again.

So that’s why she starts kissing me this one night when we’re in the common room alone, and I’m thinking, _Okay, right, this is a little weird_ , but I go along with it anyway, ‘cause it’s Parvati and she’s my best friend and it’s hard to say no to her about anything, and besides it’s kinda nice. 

Except she doesn’t want to just kiss, ‘cause she has one hand caressing my breasts and the other on my back, and it’s weird because you never think of your back as being a terribly erogenous zone, but her fingers moving in circles there is sort of soothing and a turn-on all at the same time, and since when does Parvati have that ability, anyway?

I mean, okay, _yeah_ , I think she’s pretty, and maybe I’ve looked at her when she’s undressing a few times, but everyone does that, you know, it’s normal for girls to appreciate the female form. And I guess I’ve imagined kissing her but that’s only because it seems the whole bloody _school_ is into “experimenting” lately, and who am I supposed to imagine kissing, Hermione? 

But thinking about kissing your best friend and having it actually happen in the common room on a Wednesday night when it’s not even that late and there’s still a chance of someone walking in, well, there’s a big difference. 

And now the hand’s moving down my stomach and then she’s unbuttoning my skirt and moving down even further, and my heart’s beating so fast ‘cause I can’t believe this is actually happening and I didn’t even let Seamus do this and I don’t think I ever wanted him to do this, but I think – yeah, I think I want her to do it.

I don’t know if I’m supposed to be doing the same to her, but she doesn’t seem to mind that all I’m doing is kissing her back and stroking her hair, and I think we’re at an awkward angle for me to reciprocate anyway, and then her hand is between my legs and I can’t even think about that anymore because it feels so fucking _good_ , just her hand moving back and forth over my knickers and I get it now, I get why people make such a big deal over the whole sex thing ‘cause this feeling is _amazing_ and I could just stay here forever with her fingers circling my clit and oh _fuck_ so that’s what it feels like, then, is it?

Yeah. I think maybe I get what all the fuss is about now.


End file.
